Last Chance
by SlytherinHippie
Summary: Hermione and the group go back to the year 1942 in order to change the events leading up to the fateful day when the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts. Hermione decides to change the one and only Tom Riddle by using the story of how she is his daughter.
1. The Invasion

A/N: The idea popped in my head.

I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's characters...etc.

* * *

"RON!" Harry's fearful voice rang out over the musty air of the requirment room.

Ronald Weasley lay motionless on the cold ground, all movements evasive to Harry. His chest was no longer rising, but still and forlorn. Harry tried to run to his side but he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione cry behind him. "We have no time, Harry! We have to go, the Death Eaters are here!"

Harry saw black hooded figures slowly marching their way through the requirement room, looking through their death masks for Harry. But Harry couldn't leave Ron like this. He just couldn't. But then he thought of Hermione, Neville, and Draco behind him. They would never survive if he didn't cooperate.

Harry forced himself to tear his gaze away from Ron and faced the terrified trio behind him.

"Let's go," he muttered darkly.

They all crawled out a secret dungeon and arrived in an unfamiliar corridor. Harry stopped in his tracks, trying to remember where he was.

It was quiet for a second and then a loud crash sounded from the west side of the castle. Neville gave a yell of surprise as the ground shook violently underneath him.

"Let's face it," declared the sour voice of Draco Malfoy. "We're done. And father won't even be able to get me out of this. According to _them_, I'm a betrayer."

"We're going to get out of this," said Harry roughly. "Ron sacrificed his life for our escape." But even Harry had a hard time believing his own words. In fact, his mind kept telling him that this was the end of everything.

It was November of Harry's 6th year. He and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room, like any other normal day when they heard a loud _boom_. Rushing out of the commom room, they found the school in utter chaos. Students were wildly running all througout the halls. Harry managed to find out from a panick stricken Colin Creevey that the Death Eaters had bombed the front gates of the school, and that they had entered the school.

The Death Eaters had killed most of the students, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione had hid out in the room of requirment. Harry had gone out once in the hall and found numerous Death Eaters roaming about. He had to press himself against the shadows in order not to get caught. He had heard a whimper and saw to his surprise, Neville Longbottom hiding behind one of the suits of armor. Neville hid out with them for a few hours while the trio devised a plan on how to get out in Hogsmeade, whether through apparation or tunnels underground.

Then, to their surprise, Bellatrix Lestrange had come in the room holding Draco Malfoy by his collar. "You betrayer...you have dishonored your name, Malfoy, and your family..." Bellatrix had snarled.

"Let him go." Ron had faced the stricken Bellatrix. There he had battled her, Draco running behind Harry, absolutely terrified. Harry thought the world would never turn upside down when Ron was hit with the Crucio Curse.

Now, Harry had no idea what to do or how to get out of the school. Hermione brought a package out of her cloak pocket and unwrapped it. She showed Harry the Time Turner she had used her 3rd year. "For emergencies," she said, serious faced.

"Now, why don't we bloody hell use it now?!" cried Draco.

"Going back in time is serious business, Malfoy," said Hermione coyly. "It'll only be for emergencies."

Just then, Death Eaters entered the hall from the group's left. They all walked quickly, eyes on their targets, whispering some spell.

"Run!" yelled Harry and the group ran to their right. Once again, Death Eaters entered that end of the hallway.

"We're trapped!" moaned Neville, pulling at his face. Hermione pulled out her Time Turner. "We have no choice," she muttered. She didn't like the idea of using the Time Turner, since it was so dangerous and could change the future easily but Hermione couldn't imagine a future worse than this one she was living through.

Hermione spun the circles on the Time Turner and they began to spin on their own. "Hurry!" ushered Draco, glancing every so often at the advancing Death Eaters. A smoke formed around the group. _It's working! _Hermione thought.

"Stop where you are!" commanded a Death Eater, seeing the Time Turner. The Death Eater threw back it's hood, only to reveal Augustus Rookwood. "Put that thing down!"

Hermione thought of a time hurridely, any time except the one they were in. The smoke thickened around them. The group soon dissolved in blackness, right before Rookwood had screamed and before the flash of green light had reached them.


	2. The Plan

I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's characters...etc.

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione groaned and lifted her head off of the musty purple carpet. She couldn't see anything at first except for a bright haze and moving shadows. Then, her vision gradually became clearer and she saw Harry and Neville by her sides. "Where...where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're in the library," replied Harry, somewhat calmly.

"Why am I in the library?" Hermione propped herself up and blinked hard. It all came back to her. The hall. The Death Eaters coming from everywhere. Augustus Rookwood. The Time Turner. And the flash of green light. "Oh!" she cried out.

"Shhh," muttered Harry. All around the group were stacks of olden books. A large bolted gate stood a few feet from them. Hermione realized they were in the Forbidden Section of the library, alone.

Neville was gulping, glancing behind him every few seconds. Hermione looked behind him and saw Draco, mumbling incomprehensible words to himself. "Is _he_ ok?" she asked. Harry glanced back at Draco. "Malfoy's fine. He just sour because you saved his bottom."

Hermione forced out a nervous laugh and brushed her bushy hair behind her back. Silence came. Harry asked, "Are you going to tell us what time you took us back to?"

"Right," stated Hermione. "Draco! Come here." Draco glanced at Hermione, annoyed, and half dragged himself over to the circle. "Finally awake, are you? It was about time," he said sourly.

"Ok," started Hermione, recollecting her thoughts. "Now let's see..." The boys waited patiently for her explanation, except for Draco, who was examining his fingernails. "I knew Hogwarts was going to be invaded sooner or later, so I devised an emergency plan, just in case. My plan was to take us to the year 1987, a modern year but long enough ago for us to be strangers. That was my former plan. I thought of a new one, though. See, if we had to travel back in time, why not go change the future?"

Harry shook his head exasperatingly. "No matter how far back in time we go, we cannot defeat Lord Voldemort! He's literally invincible. You should know that Hermione."

Hermione waved her finger. "No, no, no! You don't get what I'm saying. Just think about it. When were the years when Voldemort was most vulnerable?"

The group dissolved in thought. A few seconds later, Neville timidly said, "The years when he...growing up."

"Right!" exclaimed Hermione ecstatically. "You're exactly right Neville. Well, we obviously can't go back to when he was in the orphanage. But we _can _go back to when he was attending Hogwarts."

Harry felt a pit of dread growing in his stomach. "Hermione..." he stared off. "...you didn't."

"Oh yes, I did."

"What year?"

"1944."

Neville choked and began coughing violently. Harry just stared open-mouthed, while Draco stared bordely at some of the old Rune textbooks.

Harry stuttered, "1944? Hermione! What did you think we could do?" He shook his head, cheeks flaming red. "No. Bad decision, Hermione. You really think we can befriend the teenage Voldemort and teach him how to love? Bring him over to the good side?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Listen to me. I know Tom Riddle. I knew he was a brat and I knew he didn't care for his pack of "friends" very much. At least that's what Dumbledore told me. Yes, I believe we're a little late to change his attitude about friends."

Harry said, "So what are you saying? Voldemort isn't even going to talk to us. He only preys on those who interest him."

"Yes," said Hermione excitedly. "What _interests _him."

"We're not interesting to him."

"Wrong."

Harry stared on in disbelief. Hermione continued, "Tom Riddle is going to want to talk to us, all right...I'm going to say we all came from the 60's and that we had time traveled back to the 40's for a project on the Wizarding World during World War II. We'll all have our original names, except for me. I will be Hermione Jean Riddle. His _daughter_."

Harry sat back, bewildered. Even Draco looked up and blubbered, "Are you _kidding_ me?"

When Harry finally got back his voice, he croaked out, "Are you insane? Why?"

Hermione smiled and twirled a strand of her hair. "Why? Tom Riddle believes himself to be a future Dark Lord. He thinks he cannot love. If I say I'm his daughter from the future, that will make him confused and that will make him question all of his doings. I'm going to make up his story, he's most likely going to ask me what he does in the future, and I will alter his "life". He will see that he does not do anything dark or evil, but have a family."

Harry was still shocked but he was slowly catching on. Still, he was slightly perturbed. "Why his daughter?"

"Why not? It's going to have the most effect on him." Harry shuddered, imagining Voldemort with a kid.

Neville piped up, "I think it's a good idea." Harry cast him a sideways glance and whispered back to Hermione, "Are you sure it will work?"

Hermione smiled. "Positive."

"Now that we have that over with, we might as well get the bloody hell out of this place," announced Draco. The group stood up and walked over to the gate. With a simple unlocking spell, they carefully snuck their way out in a row of the bookshelves.

The plan was to be in action.


	3. First Day

I do NOT own Harry Potter and it's characters.

* * *

The group of time travelers crept down a long and forlorn hall, right out of the library. Sunlight fell in, illuminating their path, dust particles lazily floating in the air. Harry turned and opened a large oak door hidden in the shadows. The group entered into a large reception area, one by one. Harry had been the one to propose that they visit the headmaster first, to prevent confusion. A pristine looking witch shuffling papers looked up. "You're here to see the headmaster, I suppose," she said sternly, laying the stack of papers in front of her and taking a quill out.

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry.

The witch wrote something down and motioned to an even larger oak door with medieval engravings carved into it. "Go in. You're lucky he isn't busy at the moment." Neville nodded anxiously.

Draco had stopped behind them all. "You can go tell your lies," seethed Draco. "I'm going to stay here and relax. My feet are sore."

"Well, how do you think _our_ feet are feeling at the moment?" asked Hermione exasperatedly.

Draco lounged on a large brown couch in the corner of the reception area and conjured up a Quidditch magazine. "My feet hurt. I need to lay down. End of story."

"Just ignore him Hermione," asserted Harry. "He's too much of a full grown brat to understand important circumstances."

Draco glared at the magazine, fingers tightening on the pages.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville approached the door. Harry pushed it open and they all slowly walked in. There, seated at a mahogany desk, was the headmaster. Harry panicked, seeing that the headmaster was not Dumbledore, and asked Hermione quickly, "What was _his_ name?"

"Armando Dippet," Hermione replied. Dippet had looked up from his desk. A large smiled formed on his face and he brought out his hand. "Hello, my students," he boomed. "What brings you here today?"

Harry shook the man's hand and replied, forcing himself to put on his most believable face, "We're from the future, Dippet." Hermione felt Neville shudder violently, obviously not taking the stress too well.

Dippet's face fell in confusion. "What do you mean, my lad?"

"We all time traveled here…year 1944…for a project on life back in the 40's. We're from the year 1963."

Dippet blinked and stared down at his desk. He sat still for a few seconds and then raised his head. "With a-a..time turner, yes?"

"You're right sir."

Dippet bit his lip. "But there are laws prohibiting the use of the Time Turner. Why would your History class make you go back in time if it is against the ministry's wishes?"

Hermione replied back lightly, "Sir, the ban was taken off 1958. The Ministry ruled that the Time Turner could be used. Actually, my group here is the first to test it out…in a school setting."

Dippet, now consoled, smiled, the worry etching off his face. "I still can't believe it, though. How is the ministry to be sure you're not to change the future?"

Harry answered, "We just can't give out much information." Which worked perfectly, so he and Hermione wouldn't have to lie much.

Dippet was now cheerful. He clapped his hands in amazement and declared, "Are you going to announce yourselves at dinner in front of the school? Yes? Of course, you will."

Dippet handed the three time travelers mints and leaned back in his chair. "Care to tell me your names?" he asked, peering at them from under his eyes.

Before Harry could say, "What?", Hermione motioned to him and introduced, "This is Harry Paolini." Harry's mouth opened in astonishment, sending Hermione rather discontented glances. Hermione herself didn't know where she thought of the last name, but it would do.

"And," she continued, pointing at the Neville, "this is Neville Lagarda."

Dippet was genuinely interested. He motioned towards Hermione. "And you, my dear?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Hermione..Riddle."

Dippet was purely shocked. His knuckles had turned white and a long gust of air _whooshed_ out his mouth. "Riddle?!"

"Yes, sir. I understand my father went here during 1944."

Dippet pursed his lips, now studying Hermione. "Yes, yes, Tom Riddle."

"That's him."

Dippet let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, your _father_ is quite a brilliant student here. He'll be a great wizard in the future, won't he?"

Harry couldn't suppress his shudder. Hermione forced a smile, "Yes. But I can't go much into depth. As you know, I was instructed not to tell anyone too much of the future."

"Oh, I guess you're right."

To break the silence, Harry asked quietly, "Do you mind telling us what time it is? And what day, most importantly."

Dippet still had that awed expression on his face as he murmured, "November 17, 6:24 P.M."

"Oh!" squeaked Neville for the first time. "It's-it's time for dinner, isn't it…friends?" Hermione could tell Neville just wanted to get out of the headmaster's messy office. His cheeks were bright red with worry and his eyes were twitching.

"Go on, go," said Dippet, unconsciously popping a mint in his mouth, still thinking. "I hope you enjoy your…"

"We're here for a month or so," stated Harry, opening the oak door.

"I hope you enjoy your month here. See you at dinner." The oak door closed behind the newcomers.

* * *

The group had walked, or rather dragged Draco, into the Great Hall before any else got there. They all sat nervously on the Gryffindor bench (much to Draco's complaints), waiting.

Soon the hall was filled with students, bursting in, laughing and talking animatedly. Harry was a little amazed. He had learned when he went to Muggle school about World War II. Never had he thought he would be able to go back to the era he so thought was lost forever. The students carried themselves differently..the boys were pristine looking and the girls more conservative.

Hermione glanced down at her jeans and let out a sigh. She never thought about the culture change. It seemed she would be wearing dresses for some time.

The Great Hall was full of bumbling students after a few minutes, none noticing Hermione and her companions seated at the end of the Gryffindor table, not eating. Harry, who was looking around the hall, gasped.

"What?" asked Hermione. Even Draco had looked up.

"Look." Hermione followed Harry's gaze to the Slytherin table and also let out a gasp, which was muffled by the burst of laughter from the Hufflepuff table.

There he sat in the middle of the Slytherin table. Tom Riddle.

He was a dark haired boy with very pale skin, and even from the distance, Hermione could tell he had bright green eyes. Handsome and bored looking, he sat there, apparently listening to what a blond boy had to say. Draco was squinting his eyes at the blond boy, more interested in his ancestor than the future Dark Lord.

A loud _clang_ sounded from the tables were the teachers were sitting. A hush fell over the students as Armando Dippet, a large grin plastered on his face, came up to the podium and spoke. "I would like to announce something very…strange, but interesting nonetheless. We have four students here from the year 1963."

A murmur of interest rose up through the crowd of students. Dippet continued, "They're here for a project on the 1940's. Obviously, the cautions of the Time Turner was dismissed in the 50's. Please, let us welcome them." Dippet raised his hand towards the group. Hermione shivered, feeling the eyes of hundreds on them. Awed students studied the dress attire of the Hermione, a few muttering that she had "boy's clothes" on.

The group walked their way up to the podium. Neville face was now as red as a beet. Armando Dippet stepped out of the podium and watched as Draco came up on the podium.

Draco said loudly into the invisible microphone, his voice sounding from very corner of the Hall confidently, "I'm Draco Monclair. I can be your friend or your enemy. So choose wisely." He stepped down from the podium. A rumble of voices broke out over the silence. Quite a lot of students pointing from the blond haired boy at the Slytherin table to Draco, the similarities between the two strangers uncanny.

Neville had whispered next, "Neville Lagarda." He timidly made his way beside Draco.

Next was Harry's turn. He stated simply, "Harry Paolini at your service. It's an honor to be in your time period." He adjusted his glasses and walked off.

Hermione felt a deep dread in her stomach knotting itself over and over. She swallowed and stood up on the podium. For a few seconds, she stared out over her audience. "Hello there, I would like to start off by saying I hope to learn many things about life in the 40's. I would very much like it if everyone could accept me and my friends into your culture. The 60's was _very_ different from the 40's, so please don't let us and our ways distract you from your learning experience. By the way, my name is…" Hermione took her deepest breath ever. "…Hermione Riddle."


	4. Dementors

I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's characters...etc.

* * *

Whispers suddenly exploded around the Great Hall. Hermione's stomach tightened and she gripped the podium until her knuckles turned white. Her heart raced and she drew a deep breath and, without looking up from the floor, made her way back beside Harry and the others.

"Oh lord," Harry muttered wide eyed, trying his best to appear composed before the staring and gossiping crowd. Draco whistled and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Well, aren't you going to look up?"

Hermione shook her head, eyes still trained on the floor.

Professor Dippet had regained his position behind the podium and asked the time travelers, "What house were you all in the year..."

Harry bravely spoke up. "..1964, sir. We're 6th years and we're all in the house of..." Only Harry's companions could hear him gulp loudly. He let out a strangled breath, "...the house of Slytherin."

There were a few small cheers at the Slytherin table but not much, counting the fact that there laid confusion surrounding Hermione Riddle.

Dippet dismissed the students, and called cheerfully after them, "Wish our visitor's a happy stay! Good night to all!" The hall emptied out quickly, a few students lingering by to gawk at the time travelers. Once everyone had gone, Dippet closed the grand oak doors shut with a flick of his wand and strode over to the group. "It's been quite a day for me, and most likely a hectic day for you all. It still amazes me that the ban was lifted off the Time Turner!" He motioned to the glass instrument strung around Harry's neck. " Beautiful piece of work...Merlin, how does a person even trust a group of Slytherins with such craftsmanship..."

"Er...they do, I guess," said Harry awkwardly.

A frail witch with frizzy gray hair and thick, black glasses, appeared suddenly next to Dippet. "My pleasure to meet the talk of the school," she croaked, her voice as weak as she looked. "My name is Galatea Merrythought. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in this wonderful school."

Harry shook her hand, as did Neville, and thought back to when he had dissolved in the Pensieve and heard the memory of Slughorn's speak about a Professor Merrythought.

Professor Merrythought broke Harry's current train of thought and inquired curiously, "And this is Hermione Riddle? The daughter of Tom?" Harry turned to Hermione who was still staring off into space. Draco, embarrassed by his fellow Gryffindor's social skills, announced loudly, "Oh, _her_. I'm afraid Hermione's a little...shell shocked. She'll be herself by tomorrow morning. I hope." Hermione truly looked lost and scared. Professor Merrythought patted Hermione on the shoulder and said, "It's getting late. Time traveling looked like it truly sucked the souls out of your poor hearts...poor dears. Anyway..I have your dorms ready. Follow me, dears."

Dippet smiled. " I'll discuss your schedule with you in the morning, hmm? Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Draco rolled his eyes when Dippet turned around to march into a side door. The group followed Merrythought out the Great Hall and down the stairs. Harry relaxed at the peacefulness of the quiet castle, not letting his mind wander to the day when the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts. Harry's stomach squeezed into a ball when he realized the very first Death Eaters were sleeping at this very moment, somewhere they were headed.

Merrythought was blabbering on. "There's a name card on the bed you are assigned to. Be aware that the pick is random, so don't expect to be with each other. On your bed you'll find a care pack with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and other personal necessities...We wouldn't want you to have troll breath, would we?..." Draco yawned while Neville squeaked, "You mean we'll be with other _Slytherins_?"

Merrythought replied, "Well, yes Mr. Lagarda. Dippet and the staff hope the other students won't give you a very hard time. If they do, please be sure to report them to administration..."

The troupe was now descending down stone stairs to the dungeons, the only light coming from the lit gas lamps. There was no sound to be heard, except for the occasional patter of raindrops on the cold stone floor, or Neville's laborious breathing. Professor Merrythought continued on with her drabble. "I'm sure the rules are the same in 1964, if not, then you can always look up the regulations in the school handbook or ask a teacher. The next Quidditch game is a few days from now -- let's see, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, I believe. You wouldn't believe --" Merrythought stopped walking. "What's _that_?" shed asked hoarsely. Harry listened and heard what sounded like muffled movement and shuffling.

"Lumos!" The entire spiral staircase was washed in a bright light and a couple of yards in front stood a couple, apparently making out. Merrythought gasped and waved her hands wildly about her, causing the couple to break their embrace. "What is this here?!" Merrythought screeched. "Orion and Walburga Black! There's is to be no sneaking out of dormitories past sleeping hours _or any public display of affection!!_ 100 points from Slytherin!" Orion Black, Harry could see, was gaping, obviously not expecting this. He kept brushing his hands through his dark hair and Walburga was turning redder by the second. They stood awkwardly on the stairs and Harry had the time to realize with a jolt that the two were Sirius's parents.

"Ma'am, please spare --" Walburga tried before being shushed by Merrythought. "No more, Black! You've already embarrassed our house enough in front of our newcomers." Walburga and Orion froze at the time travelers. Merrythought ignored their expressions and pushed Harry and Draco forward. "Please show these fellow Slytherins to their beds. Now!" Merrythought's grandmotherly voice turned strict and Walburga and Orion jumped and said simultaneously, "Yes, Professor."

Merrythought left, waving a little at Harry and the others. Then they were all alone with the two Blacks. "Follow me," Orion said nervously, walking down the staircase. The group followed and they reached a stone wall, Walburga muttering, "Frog legs." The stone opened from the side and Harry and his friends followed the Blacks through the opening and into a Neo-Gothic common room, where statues of marble adorned every corner and a steaming fire lit up the green and silver tapestries lining the walls. A comfortable looking couch was situated on a Persian rug while water ran across the window up in the ceiling soundlessly. They were under the lake.

Draco sighed at the familiarity of the room. Orion cast a curious glance at Hermione. He said, "Girls dormitories are to the left, boy's to the right. Restrooms are located near the rooms..."

"Thank you," Harry said curtly. "You can go." Orion stopped, looked at Walburga, and the two of them walked off into their dormitory halls without another word. Harry made sure they had gone into their rooms before saying quietly, "Ok...what's the plan?"

Hermione brawled out suddenly, "It's all wrong! I've made an awful mistake...We can't do this. It's too risky. What was I thinking, his daughter --"

"I told you," Draco drawled. "I told you, Granger, that this would be stupid. See, you've even regretted your choice."

Harry's blood boiled at Draco's heartless words. "Shut up, Malfoy. I bet you wouldn't even know what to do if you were under the pressure."

Hermione sucked in a breath. "Enough, boys. We need to make our way out of the castle. Now. I was stupid, we can't change Riddle like this. We're only to create major confusion and attention...Ok. Let's go." Hermione cast a glance around the common room and ran for the stone door, slipping out swiftly. The others followed, Neville repeating, "Relax. Relax. Relax..." Up the staircase they went, Hermione opening the large oak door with precision and skill. Harry breathed in the coolness of the night only to begin sprinting across a sidewalk. After what seemed like a marathon, the four were jogging in the dark towards the gate leading to Hogsmeade. Hermione gasped through her breathes, "To...Hog...Hogsmeade. We can...apparate from there to...to London...and then...use the Time turner to...go back in... time." Harry, in better shape, was able to talk normally beside Hermione. He said, "Sounds good. Are you sure...you don't want to continue this plan?"

"I'm positive," Hermione said. They had reached the gate in two minutes. Harry used his wand to open the black, wrought iron gate smoothly, only a creak to be heard. Draco impatiently marched through the gate. Right when Draco was on the other side of the school border, a cold, depressive feeling captivated all four of them. A feeling of cold and hopelessness had suddenly enveloped the whole area. Even Draco had frozen in his steps.

"You feel that?" shivered Neville.

Harry nodded, breathing out mists of cold air. "What is it?" Hermione pondered, eyes fluttering nervously. Harry said slowly, "Well...I'm not sure if it's a spell. Maybe it's just the air..."

Neville said, "This reminds of Dementors. Evil things." Harry stopped shaking. "Dementors," he repeated. "Dementors....Draco..come back here. Now!" Draco looked confused at Harry's command. "Why?" he inquired. Harry said forcefully, stepping back, "Just come back here!" "No." Draco stood his ground firmly.

From the mists of the shadowy Forbidden Forests came ten cloaked figures, floating quite fast towards the group. They surrounded Harry, Hermione, and Neville from all sides. Neville screamed into the night, piercing the unusually cold air. Draco had seen the Dementors coming and stumbled towards Hogsmeade, tripping and yelling, "Bloody hell!" A Dementor left the circle and sped down the path where Draco disappeared at inhuman speed. Harry tried desperately to ignore the numbing in his mind, and instead focused on when he and Ginny had kissed. He yelled, pointing his wand at the nearest Dementor, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery white stag flew out of the tip of Harry's wand and into the night air. To Harry's dismay, it disappeared weakly into the night. Harry tried again but nothing came out of his wand this time except for a white mist which evaporated when it came in close proximity to the Dementor. Hermione's otter had vanished and Neville's Jack Russel Terrier was non-existent. The dark, heaviness closed in and Harry felt void of everything happy. It would now be impossible to cast a Patronum. Harry closed his eyes and waited.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"

A phoenix soared into the night, Harry watched it swoop in circles, and dive towards the Dementors. The Dementors screamed shrilly and scattered. A white, shiny bear charged towards one that had not moved and it shrieked and followed the other Dementors back into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry stood up (realizing that he must had collapsed to the ground) and helped Hermione and Neville up with both arms. They turned to face Dippet a few feet away, his agonized and yet sleepy face in absolute astonishment. He had on his bathrobe and so did four other Professors. Harry glanced at a younger version of Albus Dumbledore to the side.

"Merlin!" Dippet shouted loudly for everyone to hear. His usual bubbly persona was no longer present. "Are you all right?" He took a step toward the three. "Professor Burbage," he directed absently to a young woman. "Tell the others there's no danger. Tell them it was just the Dementors."

Harry felt confusion rush through his mind. He wanted to know why 'it was just the Dementors.' He spoke up weakly, "Why are there...Dementors?"

Albus Dumbledore, wearing his expressionless face, answered quicker than Dippet could, "The Dementors are here to guard the school, Mister Paolini. Whenever a witch or wizard crosses our shield, the Dementors come out. If they do not recognize you as a student or staff member, they alert us professors and attack whatever trespasses. Obviously you are not recognized by them, coming from the future...the main question now is why you four were going into Hogsmeade."

Hermione's throat closed tightly. She racked up her brain and came up with the best she had at the moment. "We...were going to Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore wasn't buying it. "Why?"

"Uh, because...well...we wanted to go have a...uh, a snack."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "A snack. You snuck out of the school to have a snack?" His tone was amused.

Harry piped in before Hermione could give them all away. "You see, Sir, we did this _all_ the time in the 60's. It's tradition to sneak out at midnight and...have a snack. At Hogsmeade. You know. For entertainment and well, all of the houses do this...except for Hufflepuff because...they just don't break the rules, but I'm sure some Hufflepuffs do sneak out but mostly because they like to eat..as everyone does..I hope.." _You can shut up now,_ Harry screamed mentally at his brain.

Dumbledore paused but continued on, leaving the matter behind, "Where's the blonde? Mister Monclair?"

Before Harry could realize who they had left behind, an man with unruly red hair shouted, "Accio Draco Monclair!" A flash of white blonde went zooming towards them and landed on the ground rather roughly. "Well done, Professor Deschaney," Dippet commented as he leaned over Draco. Draco's face was white and lifeless, unconscious. "It looks like the Dementors almost sucked out his soul...almost but not quite, thank Godric."

"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked softly. Dumbledore peered at Draco and nodded. "He'll be fine, Miss Riddle. He'll have to stay at the infirmary for a few days though." Deschaney picked Draco up and slung him over his shoulder. "I'll be back," he mouthed at Dippet before hiking back to the dark castle.

It was silent. Dippet coughed. "I'll have to report this to the ministry." He tipped an invisible hat as a sign of departure. "Farewell, Dumbledore. Paolini, Riddle, Lagarda, I hope that you all stay out of trouble." A smile appeared on Dippet's face and he left shortly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I not sure what my reaction is to this. First things first. You c_an not_ leave Hogwarts grounds. For any reason. What you did was very irresponsible and dangerous, which has irked me to wonder why you all were chosen to time travel, a very tedious task for the most responsible of witches and wizards. I'm forced to give you all detention at my office, five days from now, at 7:30. There we will be going over the school rules.._all of them_." Professor Burbage nodded her head in mute agreement. "For now, I will personally escort you back to the Slytherin common room."

"There will be no need for that." Harry shuddered at the words, softly spoken but strong at the same time. Tom Riddle stepped out into sight, tall and shadowy. "I'll escort them myself." Harry couldn't help but stare at Voldemort. What scared him was that Riddle's hair was perfectly combed, his Slytherin themed bathrobe was without a wrinkle. He seemed surreal and his gray eyes illuminated the light from Dumbledore's wand.

Neville gasped and fell to the ground. He had fainted.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who are sticking with the story. Sorry, it took so long to write this next chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	5. Potions with Riddle

Neville had fainted.

Harry rushed to Neville and pulled him over on his back. He patted his cheeks, trying to bring back any sort consciousness.

"Neville!"

Neville didn't stir in any way. His chest rose up and down in smooth movements.

Harry slid his arms under Neville and heaved him up. He was surprised by how much Neville weighed. Harry almost stumbled over and fell over on his back. He stood up straighter only to be face to face with Tom Marvolo Riddle. It strange how the the handsome 16 year old had managed to sneak up on Harry so quietly.

"Oh...hi," Harry choked out, wishing he could slap himself. Tom Riddle was classy, professional, and Harry hated the way he sounded at the moment.

Tom did not greet Harry back but instead took Neville from the astounded Harry, cradling Neville's head carefully. Harry didn't say a word as he watched silently. Unlike Harry, Riddle held Neville with ease.

Dumbledore felt Neville's forehead and stared off into space. "He's fine," he said suddenly, removing his hand. He turned to Harry and Hermione. "Mr. Riddle will lead you back to your common room now. Be good and stay there until the morning," he added sternly, adjusting his half moon spectacles. He nodded at the group and walked off towards the front gates of the castle.

Tom gave a look of disgust behind Dumbledore's fading back and set his eyes on Harry. "Shall we?" he asked, his voice low in the night. Harry couldn't even manage to say yes. He and Hermione followed Tom and the unconscious Neville.

Hermione was almost hysterical. She half expected Tom to notice her or ask her about the similarities of their last names. But he didn't. He walked swiftly up the hill without another glance at them.

Harry was mesmerized with Riddle, but at the same time, angry, for this was the wizard who had murdered his parents. His fists clenched without him even noticing. He felt the sudden urge to curse Riddle before reminding himself that he was here to change Riddle. Change Riddle so that he, Harry, could live long enough in the future to remember his parents.

* * *

The morning went by fast. Harry and Hermione ate breakfast alone at the end of the Slytherin table. Harry was glaring at his new green and silver outfit and also gazing longingly at the Gryffindor table, where the students were chirping at each other happily. The Slytherin table was full of insults and negative talk. On the opposite end sat what Harry deduced were the "elites", which included the pure bloods and Death Eaters.

Hermione and Harry later walked to the Infirmary to go see Neville and Draco. Neville was still unconscious but according to Madam Pomfrey, he was doing fine and would be ready to start school at least before the end of the week. Draco was paler and sicker. He was awake at the time. Harry had asked how he felt but Draco didn't say a word, his eyes blank and depressed. "Depression," said the younger Madam Pomfrey. "He'll get over it soon, we expect. If he doesn't, Mister Monclair will have to be transferred to Mungo's. Poor bloke." Hermione almost felt sorry for Draco but had to remind herself of when Draco had taken off at the sight of the dementors.

Potions was first on both Harry and Hermione's schedule list.

The classroom looked brighter and full of life when Harry came in, arm in arm with Hermione. It was a definite improvement over Snape's dark and languid interior design. Harry noticed right off that the Slytherin's were all seated in the back, whispering almost mischievously. The Ravenclaws were more towards the front and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were in tight knit groups to the sides of the classroom.

"Where do you want to sit?" he whispered into Hermione's ear, ignoring the stares from some of the students. Hermione pointed at an empty table. "There." The two sat just as Professor Slughorn, large and jolly as ever, burst through a door and marched to the front of the class. "Welcome! Welcome! How is everyone today?"

There was a mumble that rolled throughout the class.

Regardless, Slughorn continued. "That's wonderful! Now, as you all know, we're starting The Series lesson today. I'll remind you," he said, noting some of the blank stares from the students, "The Series is a month long course we will undertake. It's a series of potions we will be making, as well as writing essays about." Groans sounded.

Slughorn chuckled at his student's reactions and motioned with his hands. "Now go find a partner!" The class scattered as soon as he said that, trying to find a friend or an acquaintance to partner up with. Harry inched closer to Hermione. Slughorn came up to them and cleared his throat. "Now," he began, "I understand you two are more familiar with each other but I want to pair you up with someone else. After all, it would be beneficent for your study of the 1940's to be with another 40's student, wouldn't it?"

Harry felt his throat go dry. He hadn't expected this. "Um, sure," he said uncertainly. He got up slowly, cast another desperate look at Hermione, and left awkwardly.

Hermione didn't move. She didn't know anyone and she didn't want to go finding strangers to partner up with. She sat there until she heard a movement to the left of her. Tom Riddle had taken the seat next to her, his eyes looking at the blackboard with earnest.

"Excuse me," said Hermione nervously. "I'm sitting here."

Tom look his first real good look at her. Hermione gulped under his steel gray gaze. "Would you like to be partners?" Hermione was about to say no but stopped. This was a perfect opportunity to change Riddle, no matter how uncomfortable she was.

"Fine by me." Tom's lips curled slightly in what appeared to be a smile.

Hermione made herself clear her dizzying head and appear ready to do the assignment, a weak smile hanging on her lips. "What's the potion?"

"Wolfsbane." Hermione felt a bit of her uneasiness leave her as she contemplated what ingredients they needed. "From my memory," she said, "I think we need ginger roots, Dark Water Seaweed, Verbitum Powder, dung from –

Tom had swiftly put a paper under Hermione's nose. She felt herself crippling slightly from his aura, closer to her than ever. "We have the list..Riddle." Hermione flinched inwardly. It was strange having Tom say her fake name like that. "I- I..have to-to, yes, um.." Hermione made her way quickly to the ingredients table, snatching her ginger roots and hog's hooves. Harry called quietly from the other end of the long, crowded table. "Psss! Mione!" Hermione looked at him, giving him a confused look as if to signify what she felt at the moment. Harry gave her a tiny thumbs up for a second before heading back to where Avery was.

Hermione reluctantly sat back at her table. Riddle was ready. He had already poured the base into the black cauldron – water – and he was now stirring slowly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's face. "Ginger roots," he said. Hermione cut the roots, not daring to look at him. She rather threw the roots into the pot in a hurry. Water splashed out of the cauldron and to her horror, Riddle's face was partially soaked. He stopped stirring and blinked the water from his greenish blue eyes, his poker face turning to that of disgust and astonishment.

"Merlin!" Hermione shook and handed him a paper towel. "I'm so, so sorry!" Tom sat like that more a few more seconds, not moving. Hermione couldn't imagine how he was feeling at the moment. Tom Riddle was a leader and a charismatic student – and here he was now, his face dripping in purple tinged potion water.

A blonde boy with a strong frame let out a laugh. He sat in front of Tom and Hermione and he was turned all the way around, snickering to himself. His leader, Hermione deduced, had given him a glare so harsh that Abraxas Malfoy's face turned white with fear and he turned back in his seat and began putting random ingredients in his cauldron, much to his partner's annoyance.

Tom' face relaxed and instead of wiping the water with a paper towel, he muttered a spell and the water dried up instantly. He said finally, "No, it's all fine. You don't need to be sorry."

Hermione gave another feeble smile and turned back to the list, embarrassed. "Let's see," she started. "Hog's hooves…"Her mine clicked. "Hog's hooves?"

"What's wrong?" asked Tom smoothly, as if nothing had happened the second before. She looked briefly into his eyes, which were directed at the cauldron. Hermione began, "Hog's hooves come after we insert the hair of the Alpha…I'm sure."

Tom's eyes rose slightly at this. "But in the directions," he replied, " It says that Hog' feet is put in after the ginger roots." He pointed at the line on the paper where it said that, as if to slowly bring Hermione to realization that she misunderstood.

"No. I'm sure Hog's hooves is not the next step." Hermione became defiant in her knowledge. "I've done Wolfsbane a thousand times." Her nervousness eased slowly as her intellect took over. "Professor Slughorn!" she called. Slughorn stopped his mindless conversation with a Ravenclaw, excused himself, and hobbled over to Hermione's table. "Yes, what can I do for you, Riddle…s." He chuckled at the absurdity of his words.

Hermione got to the point. "I think I've caught a problem in your directions, Sir. Hog's hooves comes after the hair of the Alpha."

Slughorn was caught off guard. "Is it?" he murmured, studying the directions he had written out. With a flick of his wand, he conjured a textbook and turned it to _The History and Process of the Wolfsbane._ Within minutes, his face was of surprise and amazement. He beamed at Hermione. "Well, I believe your quite right, Miss Riddle! Amazing how you were able to catch that. 100 points to Slytherin!" Slughorn then called to the class to change the second step on their directions. Groups groaned in protest, trudging to the sinks to throw out the wasted potion. A few people stared in wonder at Hermione.

Tom Riddle was the most surprised. His eyes were glazed over and he hadn't moved from his spot. "You've outsmarted me," he said simply, almost like he didn't want to believe it. Hermione nodded, trying her best to appear confident and less like she was about to faint.

Hermione said, "Well, I guess it runs in the family."

Right then she wished she could have kept her mouth shut. There was no reason to say that!, she scolded herself. Tom's mouth curved upwards on the sides before settling down in an expressionless reverie. "I've been wanting to talk about that," he said silkily. Hermione felt her thoughts jumble up and her heart race. She again wished she didn't say what she had said.

"You see..," he said, his voice flowing like water. "You could never fully imagine how shocked I was when I found out you were a Riddle. A child of mine." His eyes lowered. "To put it simply, that's not me. I don't intend on having a family. I have much greater ambitions to fulfill." Hermione swallowed when she thought of those 'great ambitions'. Tom continued, "But I am curious. What becomes of …me?" He almost asked the last question fearfully.

Hermione couldn't say anything.

Tom prompted, "Another story for another time?"

Hermione nodded weakly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Harry and a slim boy with neat golden hair worked and finally finished the potion. Neither had talked that much and Harry hated the fact he was so near a future Death Eater. Benjamin Avery reminded him of the Avery he dueled at the Department of Mysteries. The resemblance was almost uncanny.

It surprised Harry when Avery turned to him and said, "It was nice working with you." Harry smirked. Voldemort probably made him say that. Nonetheless, Harry replied back politely, "Thanks." Avery wasn't finished though. "I'd like to invite you to the Slug Club. It's an meeting where –

"Riddle put you up to this, didn't he?" Harry asked quietly without looking up. Avery turned red. "No, no, no. I – I just wanted to ask you. It seems you are an exceptional student and I'm sure Professor Slughorn would appreciate it if I took you with me." Harry almost laughed at the Death Eater. Tom Riddle really _did_ have his so called friends obeying every command he muttered. They were almost like slaves.

Focusing back to the question, Harry contemplated. It seemed all right. The opportunity would allow him to manipulate Tom Riddle some more. "I'll go," Harry said, facing Avery again. Avery gave a fake smile and strode out, waving slightly at Harry.

The rest of the class filed out. Hermione came over to the still sitting Harry and whispered, "Voldemort wants me to come to the Slug Club meeting. I said yes." Her eyes swam with worry.

"Relax," said Harry. "Avery asked me too and I agreed." Hermione face brightened under the news. "Good," she smiled.

Harry joked, though he wasn't much in the mood for laughter. "It looked like you were going to have a heart attack over there."

Hermione playfully punched Harry on the arm. "Hello? For a wizard's sake, I was talking to THE Dark Lord. And pretending to be family. God, you're so dim witted at times."

Arm in arm, the two walked out of the class, the night's club meeting their only thought.

* * *

This chapter took a really, really long time to write. I hope everyone liked it! Reviews would be very, very, very, very, very much appreciated.

~Hippie


End file.
